If Harry never won
by Yaoifanfictions
Summary: What would have happened if Harry never won against Voldemort... Hope you enjoy! Warnings: Tom Marvolo Riddle/Harry James Potter
1. Chapter 1

The crimson flames encircled him. He lost so many people: Ron, Hermione, Remus, Dora, Ginny, Molly, Fred, and everything, and everyone he held dear. Now life was meaningless to him. He was alone, a second time. The DA was defeated another time by Voldemort. He had to make that all those death were not useless. He stood up ready to sacrifice himself, when he finally understood what the answer of the riddle was: death… He opened the golden snitch and found the Resurrection Stone.

The spirits of his parents, of Sirius were next to him now. They wouldn't leave him anymore. He smiled, Dumbledore always knew what he needed the most. Harry was ready to sacrifice himself to protect his dear ones like his mom did. The young man stood up right in front of his enemies Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The dark wizard smiled:

"How brave of you Harry Potter. Still thinking that I will kill you? Sorry to tell you but I know that you are one of my Horcruxes."

Harry gasped. How did he know? What should he do now that even Voldemort won't kill him? Abandoned by all, even by death. Slowly he started to retreat but Voldemort looked at him in disdain and said:

"Is that it Potter? How disappointing I thought _you would entertain me more._

-Noo!"

Harry woke up all sweaty. He took his head into his hands and started breathing slowly. Why did he dream of that day again? Even now he still felt that strong gaze burning his skin. He shook his head trying to forget all those memories. He looked around his small bedroom. The only things around were the bed and a small table. Now he was living with a girl named Paula. She was the only one who would overcome the rules for him, even thought they were clear: "Find Harry Potter and bring him to the castle." Well, actually Voldemort was back being the seducing Tom Marvolo Riddle, and had control over all the wizard's world. He was also the most influent man in the UK. Even if his dream was achieved he still wanted the death of the younger one… But somewhat it still made him… happy?

He yawned and slowly left his room while greeting Paula. A delicious smell escaped from the kitchen however he did not have any appetite.

"Hi! How was your night, did she say cheerfully

-Ummm, horrible would most likely be my answer.

-Well, I kind of noticed you kept on screaming all night long."

He blushed and quickly muttered something like "S-sorry because I was a nuisance." He definitely should ask her _that question_, yes the question that has been torturing him since _that day. _

"Paula….

-Yes?

-Well, I wanted to ask you something, he said; it was hard putting what he thought into words.

-Sure.

\- What is it… when you want to, to be recognized by someone! Even as an enemy.

\- Darling, it's easy, it's love.

-What the hell are you saying!

\- The truth dear. It's obvious!

-It's. Not. At. All.

-Well, believe me or not, it's your choice. Love isn't _something that can be easily understood_. By the way your breakfast is on the table."

He has angered her for sure she hated not being trusted. He took a deep breath while she was leaving, and started thinking about his words. Love, huh, he forgot how it felt to be loved is: his parents, the Weasley, his friends, all those who loved him and trusted in him died, al by Voldemort's fault. So how could he fall for him she was just saying nonsense "_Love isn't something that can be easily understood." _He shook his head it was starting to give him headaches he should stop thinking about it for the moment_. _

The twenty years old man went to the kitchen to try to eat, when he suddenly hear screams in the street. He carelessly ran outside, to see what was happening. Then he saw what was causing all this commotion: a poor old woman had her son killed right in front of her while she was being tortured by the Death Eaters. He was the only one in this crowd who could understand her.

Suddenly a gaze behind him made him shiver, and he only realized how much of an idiot of a stupid he was: He was in a street, in the daylight in front of Death Eaters without any Invisibility Cape or his wand. He was already hearing the mutters of the people while he was backing up when a hand grabbed his shoulder.


	2. Unrequited love

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him aside. He easily recognized the mask and the tattoo: a Death Eater. He clenched his fists ready to battle even without his magic. Even so he felt like if his opponent was giving him an amused gaze, which angered him even more. Before he could react a white beam came from the Death Eater's wand, but, someone in the assistance blocked it: it was the old woman that was suffering moments ago. She decided to revenge here family whose heads were lying on the ground, by revolting. The person who was torturing her dropped his weapons because of the surprise he felt when he saw she could still move. Harry quickly picked them and stood next to the woman. A perfect team, like the time of the DA, like the time with Ron and Hermione, all of them were dead, they disappeared like a flame in the wind, like a light that we extinct. Both of their eyes reflected the hatred that was glowing in their hearts, this fire of feelings that could destroy everything. The furor was boiling in Harry's veins.

In a fraction of second he jumped and behind him was a Death Eater with a knife in his chest. The young man and the oldest woman were still fighting -with no damage- while their opponents were slowly retreating.

In the end the only ones left in the street were them (the citizens escaped as they saw the fight).

" Could you please stand here while I bring my wand Mrs. …

Tenshi Aki.

Yes so will it be alright?

Yeah…

He hurried to the open door and look if nothing was missing while taking his wand. He looked at the wooden stick that was so similar to Voldemort's . Memories of what happened three years ago flew back to his mind. He shook his head and went to the street. And… the woman was gone…. The young man wanted to facepalm himself so hard. Now someone he just me knew where he used to sleep and live. He started to look around for her when he bumped into a giant. He only felt his hands getting taken by that brute, and they were already away . The only witness of what happened was a black crow.

They arrived into a dark ,tiny ,and dirty room where you couldn't see anything.

"Lux, said a deep and harsh voice behind him."

Suddenly he could see what was happening around him: rats were squeaking and running into the bones of corpse that were laid on the ground and in front of him was a colossal metallic cage. He quickly understood that his only chance of seeing Voldemort and knowing if Paula was true about his feeling was by this. He was violently pushed in the cage. Its door got closed. Love and hate, two words that were so similar and different at the same time. It was the same with black and white: they both weren't colors but while white was a mixture of colors, black was the total inexistence of colors.

That's why he had to know what his feelings were.

A few hours passed and now his belly was growling of hunger. Suddenly light came back, he had to blink a bit before seeing a shadow in front of him. It was the same gorilla-like man who came back with a tray full of a small plate that contained a brown liquid with bread and water.

" You eat, puis go to the boss. Said the man with a weird accent it could be French.

Boss?!

Yes, Lord Voldemort"

Then he stepped aside and stayed silent. Harry just couldn't think of eating the so called "food" in front of him.

"Is this poison?!"

As an answer the brute materialized a spoon and at some of it while showing the meal with his left hand as if saying "now eat". Well in any case his death wasn't in Voldemort's advantage since he knew that he was one of his Horcruxes. But, when he tasted the food, it was absolutely not disgusting, the taste was even better than what he imagined by the looks alone.

He finished eating and sighted of wellbeing. He was full. It was the first time he ate so little and didn't feel hungry. He slept on the floor not even caring a bit about the man that was guarding him. When he woke up that person was still in front of him. The only things that changed are that the tray disappeared and that he looked more tired.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was violently grabbed and threw outside the cage. Harry quickly took his wand and materialized ropes around the man and escaped to the hall. He followed the corridor and opened the last door he found. He entered in an expensive looking room which curtains were closed. Here and there some paintings were hanged on the walls. But, what immediately caught his attention was the man sitting on the bed. It was someone he knew just ways too good. He looked at the brown hair and at the pale face.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Yes ,did he answer without any trace of anger, to think that you will come and find me by yourself, how surprising. But what are you waiting for: I am her in front of you unarmed…."

Things seemed strange: Voldemort didn't mind being called by his given name, and his scar was not aching, anymore.

Harry took out his wand with all his determination, yet, yet he couldn't think of killing Tom Marvolo Riddle, he couldn't destroy him no matter what. He looked again at this soft beautiful hair, at those captivating eyes, those perfect lips. His heart skipped a beat. He had fallen in love with his n°1 enemy, how ironic. But after all the difference between love and hate was paper thin: both of these feelings were powerful, both of them kept you thinking about either the person you hated the most or the one you loved the most. His obsession for Tom slowly turned into a fixation then love.

The moment the dark mage saw that Harry's hand trembled he quickly –as fast as thunder- threw the wand from the youngest man's hand and then gutted them up while pushing him against the wall.

" You defied me for long enough Harry, now it's punishment time, did he say with a huge smile"

Even if Voldemort couldn't kill him he still could torture him. His heart ached him, he was about to burst into tears. That was the feeling of an unrequited love.


	3. It's not a new chapter

**Hey mina-san! Sorry this is not a new chapter, but I'll be posting it soon enough. Actually I am just tapping it. Sorry for the late very late I must say update, but it's because I have been not getting enough reviews to eat. Just tell me if my writing is rubbish, it would still be better than keeping myself under the illusion that I write good. **

**Actually I just wanted to tell you that I love you a lot, and that I am really sorry that I did not update I just have been busy with trying to train at sports even though it was not very useful. Ah, by the way, this the very first fanfiction I ever wrote, even before I even started reading other fanfictions.**

**That's why I would like to know if I should continue that way and if I should write fanfictions about other stories, and which ones. So just review ;).**


	4. Questions

**Wow it's the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Enjoy!**

**Notes: )ooo( Change in Pov**

* * *

Harry felt as if his hands were pulled up by Voldemort. He couldn't follow up with anything. Nothing mattered anymore… Everything he wanted would always just disappear. And now he couldn't even wish for his love to be answered back. He had given up everything he had for "The Greater Good" as Dumbledore would say, but couldn't he get his reward at least? He was tired now, too tired, tired of fighting back uselessly, eternally, and just to lose everything right after. Why couldn't he just be happy, why couldn't he just settle down with someone that would not betray someone that loved him back, while thinking so he looked at the so changed Voldemort.

Maybe things could change? Harry was fed up with being the prey, always… Perhaps, he could be the hunter. No, he would be the hunter, and the only prey would be Tom's heart. Harry was really patient; he could wait hundreds, thousands of years till he reached his goal. Only, if he lived this much of course and with how things were against him he may have a very short life. He shuddered looking at the elder one who was still grabbing his hand silently as if he knew that a war was setting in Harry's head, calmly waiting for him to finish. Fire of determination was burning in Harry's Avada green eyes. He didn't want to be left alone to be rejected from a love story that didn't even start.

He slowly leaned toward his elder, still thinking about the word unrequited love. It was a feeling an aching and even a torture. Wanting to shout out feelings, but yet you are too scared to do so since you may get rejected. You just want to stay afar and hold your beloved's hand, but could Harry? Love sure was something which can make you make the greatest sacrifices. The love Harry felt wasn't selfish. How could it be?

And, he was still leaning closer, since Tom let go of Harry's hand, why didn't he seize the opportunity to escape. Their lips were getting closer and closer nearly touching; he could even feel Tom's breath softly brushing his face. For a mere second he asked himself why he didn't try to escape, but the one in front of him didn't leave him more time. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, so different from the timid ones he'd share with Ginny and Cho. He answered it back their tongues meeting in a possessive sensual dance. What was a kiss though? It was a promise from a little closer that mistakes the mouth for the ear, another way to taste the soul, and Tom's tasted wonderful. He just concentrated about the kiss and let go of every resolution he had made till now.

Even though he loved Voldemort, he wouldn't just become a minion or a pawn of that last one.

" Harry, do you really know what you did just do?"

What was Voldemort talking about? Wait he couldn't mean the k-kiss! Tom sighted and added. "Well I guess you don't even know it yourself. Maybe I should just teach you what it means to kiss the Dark Lord?

-Tom you mean." His only answer was a raised eyebrow. "Tom Marvollo Riddle: that is what you will always stay to me. Defy one of the strongest wizards ever, wasn't exactly, self-preserving? Even so the so called Dark Lord looked at him with no movements to offense him. It was what he though, till he found his scar burning him, making his head ache as if it was going to split in two. He wanted the dolor to go down even if a little bit, and his vision went blurry from tears that didn't want to fall. He tried to stop them even from appearing. _Come on! _He though _.You are the-boy-who-lived, this shouldn't be much for you! _Yet it was, it was making him suffer to the point he could do anything so that it stopped, anything. The pain couldn't let him think of something else, and all his mind was filled of her. And suddenly it went down as quick as it started.

He glared at Voldemort, a glare of hatred he actually didn't mean. He was stupid to think that the Dark Lord could have changed in any way. It was impossible, only the physical appearance did, not the soul. Well sometimes he wanted to ask his heart how he could fall for a super psychopath that killed all his family and friends and beloved ones. Well maybe one day he should.

Sadly enough he knew that he was lying to himself, from his second year in the Room of Secrets he knew that his and Tom's life were bound together in something that could not be put into words, it only happened that Tom was Voldemort.

If the torture had go on a bit longer he would have started screaming and crying. He quickly wiped the salty drops of water that were stuck in his eyes. When his regained his eyesight he could notice that Voldemort was still smiling as if nothing happened. He heard the sweet smooth voice whisper to him: "Oops, looks like I forgot to tell you that you are forbidden to call me by that name, becau-…" Harry interrupted him since he didn't want to hear any of those stupid explanations. "I, do not get orders from any one. And, especially not you." Voldemort looked amused, and replied. "My, what a naughty boy you are. Didn't your parent teach you that interrupting your elders was seen as rude? Aren't bad boys supposed to be tamed?" Harry tried to afford a cold tone not letting the sadness of his parents' memory make him flinch. "Really? I never had parent thanks to you, so I guess I don't know what is supposed to be rude and what is not. Well, I guess my muggle relatives who raised me didn't care about teaching me what was rude and what was not, since well the only thing they saw me useful at was doing the chores…" He stopped right there seeing that most of what he was doing was complaining to Voldemort. Well he quite made the achievement talking with him without being tortured-until-he-lost-sanity, killed, and such things. He looked at Tom to see that that last one clenched his fist and that his eyes turned as cold as jewels. For a moment Harry though he saw them turn into a crimson red color. "_Do you really need to make me hate muggles more than I do" _He said hissing like a snake, and the Avada green eyed wizard found himself automatically answering in Parseltongue too. "_Really how weird, I believed it would make you appreciate muggles a bit more, since you and my relatives both enjoy making me suffer don't you?" _Then Voldemort turned back speaking in English, his velvet like voice echoing in Harry's ears. "Tut-tut, I don't think you have the right to address Lord Voldemort like this. Maybe I shall teach you how to behave, shan't I?" Even though he felt the menace emanating from the body next to him, he wouldn't take orders from anyone. Especially not Voldemort. He looked that last one in the eyes. Green eyes meeting with black ones. "I. Do. Not. Take. Orders. From anyone. Although, I feel honored you made some time to scold me." Sarcasm showing in his voice.

He was on his guards, even though he couldn't do much without his wand, he couldn't even move with Voldemort being this close to him. "I will say it once Potter, I have a very short patience. And since you are acting like a bad boy I must punish you" Knowing Voldemort the punishment could be everything, a little dose of the Cruciatus curse won't do any bad, and, why not to skin him alive.

When he felt soft lips pressing against his own, his jaws literally dropped wide from shock. What did Tom/Voldemort find so attractive in his lips? And of course that last one seized the opportunity slowly kissing as if to taste him all. The younger wizard blushed when he found himself hugging the person in front of him. He had to admit it Tom was a good kisser, nothing such as the innocent ones he shared with Cho or Ginny. When he was let go of he was puffing and panting. But the elder one still went on, his mouth slowly sliding on the younger one's neck, licking it sensually before leaving a hickey. Harry was surprised, no, mad at himself at the fact that he felt himself craving for more of those touches.

)ooo(

Voldemort held Harry from his waist remembering the very first day he saw Harry. He looked at the boy with a warm gaze yet laughing at himself for doing so: he the emotionless Dark Lord looks at his "enemy" with a warm gaze. Life sure could be full of surprises. He raised the boy's shirt, while admiring the body that hid under it. He went down starting licking, sucking, or playing, with the younger one's nipples. He had waited for the day he could make that boy his. Wasn't it his right to take his long awaited prize? Exited shivers went down his spine about how well the younger one was reacting to him. He slowly started to insert one finger through the entrance not wanting the younger one to get hurt, when he faintly felt hands grabbing his shoulders and trying to push him aside, just when things were getting interesting. As an answer he raised one eyebrow to look at furious green eyes. Well looks like he forgot to take the "long-awaited-prize" reactions into consideration. Again.

)ooo(

Harry felt the anger boiling in his veins. That bastard, not only he tried to rape him, but he also dared to raise an eyebrow when he tried to stop him as if nothing happened, just as if he wanted to tell him that what he did was stupid. "I, do not want to be raped. It's as simple as that." Only to be answered. "Rape! How rude! It is rape only if you don't agree." Harry kept his mouth shut. The point was not in arguing with Voldemort, the point was to get out of there before Voldemort could stop him. He pushed the man that tried to top him aside then started running toward the door. He was only one inch away from his wand when he felt a hand grab him from behind. It was too great to be true. He started turning to face the man who turned him into a Horcrux.


	5. Answers

Harry slowly turned to face his opponent feeling that it was going to be a very long and tiring night. When he totally looked at Voldemort, he saw that, that last one was amused by his reaction which angered him. Even though, when he saw Tom he noticed that he wasn't hiding his emotions, or more likely, that he had emotions, if Harry didn't know better he would have said as if he could feel at ease with him. Nonsense, Voldemort himself said that he couldn't trust anyone. Or, maybe, was it that he knew that Harry could not kill anyone?

"Don't make the stupid mistake of going away and trying to escape!" The wizard with the lightning shaped scar heard himself being hissed menacingly at. Ha-ha stays and be raped then killed? No, thank you!

The Slytherin's heir smirked. "How am I supposed to keep an eye on you if I can't watch you?" Harry frowned and he asked, words escaping his mouths before he could stop them. "What?" He said this sole word to express his disbelief, yes, how come Tom Marvolo Riddle weren't attempting to torture him? As if he would be answered. Yet and much to his surprise he saw the handsome man in front of him sight, and, answer in that enticing and alluring voice of his, that still made his heart skip a beat each time it made itself being hear, but this time it was to seed doubt in Harry Potter's heart and mind.

"Well, obviously since you always manage to get yourself in trouble, you are also too trusting: The person whom you lived with might have been a Death Eater or some follower of mine, who knows?" Tom Marvolo Riddle added smirking, probably at the emotions showing on Harry's face; anger, doubt, and something else not even their owner knew. "Also as I know, you have totally no self-preservation faculties, and, the bit that exist are, too Gryffondorish for my taste and for your own good, I would prefer to keep an eye on you, so that I make sure that you don't "accidentally" die and kill me with you all along." Harry's mind now was filled with thoughts of hatred -but toward whom, he didn't know- and… doubt. Could he even trust those words that were far too logical to be true, he didn't know?

Tom/Voldemort/Voldie/Riddle or whoever he had to be called still had another Horcrux: Nagini. Why then did he need Harry to live? He could transfer Harry's Horcrux into another object if it really mattered, so the main question remained: why him? As if he read into his thought the powerful Dark Lord told him while sighting. "Maybe it is time for you to know what really happened the night I took your parents' lives. So ironic, to think that you will learn from me instead of the old goat, isn't it?" Was Tom implying that Dumbledore didn't tell him how he "killed" the Dark Lord while he was a child, how in the blink of one night he turned into the Boy-Who-Lived? He did and even if he didn't say the truth he had seen that vision that night? But never in any of his visions did Voldemort show him something of the past. Was it really a vision, was it just something inputted in his mind by someone else –and he didn't want to think of who this someone else was or could be.

Was he only seen as a possible weapon to destroy Voldemort? But then one could trust what a Dark Lord was saying even when it totally made sense? The one who called himself a Lord didn't seem to care about what was going on in Harry's mind and dared to interrupt his mental argument chuckling. "It is hard to say but, I guess that I have to admit that what I have done that night was useless." Harry couldn't stop his lips from cracking up to a smile; he knew that it was the closest thing that he would ever, ever get to an apology and thus he was happy not even caring if they might be ulterior motives to this. Utterly naïve he knew it but at that moment he didn't care drowning in happiness at the moment.

)ooo(

What he had just said was just a mere statement of the fact that it was a useless move to make since in the end he didn't manage what he had been wanting to do, and also it had been foolish since he never heard the full prophecy. The Slytherin's heir would never cease to be surprised the way the too many Horcruxes influence made him act. He was also quite surprised by the change of mood in Harry's face; from looking so scared and angry, he had managed the boy to feel comfortable and… happy, both absolutely useless emotions. It would always be a wonder to him how that last one could manage to be _comfortable _and _happy, _while in the presence of the man who supposedly wanted to kill him, although, he had to admit it was not what he was planning at the moment, obviously not since he was his Horcrux-which was totally false and… something, else. He noticed when looking back at the younger man that he was waiting for him to talk gazing at him in anticipation. The face that he was looking at awakened some sadistic tendencies, wanting the younger one to beg for some _things_, or to plead for more of those. But it would be for later realizing how he got _rejected_, too bad now he had to put up with only teasing him, he hid the disappointed look from his face, as always under the emotionless and cold figure, but Lord Voldemort never gave up. He sat in an armchair, and motioned toward his lap saying a quick yet distinct "Sit!"

Harry looked at him with a please-tell-me-I-didn't-understand kind of face. He enjoyed it so much to know that it was so easy to scare the head of the Potter family –he was more scared of sitting on his lap than to be killed by him- much more easily than what he thought, but to his ennui that last one sat on the other armchair. The fun wasn't going to end so fast was it? He tapped his lap once again "Harry, when I asked you to sit I meant here. Of course this is if you want to know a bit more about the way your parents died. I wouldn't force you in anything now, would I?" Curiosity killed the cat, did he think as he saw Harry's blush and his move forward to him. When he was close enough he forcibly took Harry's hand and made him land on him, his arm automatically locking around the wizard with the scar's waist holding him in a close embrace, while with the other he summoned that last one wand and putted wards around the room. He mentally chuckled when he saw Harry's cheeks go even redder.

He could tell the boy what really happened without the memory Snape inputted, the real story.

)ooo(

Harry's cheeks got even redder if that was possible, when he felt the heat from the man in front of him, and that last one attracting dark magic curl around him. It got even worst when the hand let go of his hand only to lock around his waist, making their noses almost touch, and his emerald eyes felt like they were drowning in deep hazel ones. He kept wondering what the dark lord mysterious scheme was. It couldn't be making him die of blushing? If this was possible Harry felt that he was doing well at it. He wouldn't have noticed that the Dark Lord had started to talk if not for the red lips moving, since he was too busy trying to regain his neutral composure if he even had one. "-Arry, since you certainly must know thanks to the deceased Professor Dumbledore, and since you already started chasing my Horcruxes, I guess you already know about my…obsession? with, immortality."

"As you also know I first achieved it with Horcruxes, but what I realized a bit too late was that there was another way around, but I admit that I never truly considered it since it seemed more like a weakness than like a power, although…." And he smirked "….Dumbledore wouldn't agree much with me." Voldemort paused as if to let his words imprint in Harry's mind, as if it was necessary, he was almost drinking every word the man said and it reminded him a bit of Hermione in their second year with "Professor" Lockhart, but the thought only brought back the sad memories of their deaths, and he was here having a nice chit-chat with their murderer, oh and what else? Sitting on his lap? But even so he couldn't whole-heartedly admit that he hated it, that he regretted it… He turned his full attention back to the man who captivated his heart, and waited for him to go on. " But, what you certainly doesn't know is that, I made, a contract, with a certain someone, that, well, agreed to protect me until I found a way out from the Horcruxes but still stay immortal, of course it wanted something in exchange, and of course I didn't fulfill my part of the bargain. Which meant he abandoned me the night I went to kill you. " The Boy-Who-Lived still didn't understand what did he and his parents do with Voldie's quest to immortality. He barely could stop a chuckle when thinking about what would happen if Voldemort heard someone calling him Voldie.

"But that last one sadly forgot to tell me about you and although it wouldn't have changed much, only the fact that you wouldn't be labeled as a "savior""

But even know he didn't see what did this mysterious someone had to do with the fact that Voldemort killed his parent's attempted to kill him countless times, and now for no reason made him sit on his lap. He was starting to think that dear Voldie broke the limits of insanity and now reached another level. Being in love with a madman, how stupid could Harry's heart get, or maybe it was just that he was too tired or because without knowing it he got Stockholm syndrome.

Suddenly, the wizard with the scar felt his head being pulled by a soft but still forceful hand, making him lean, and after what seemed like an eternity to him, he felt his head resting on Tom's shoulder, and his heart thumping in his chest. He wished to be able to activate their link for a moment so that he could know what the hazel eyed wizard was thinking, but he also didn't think his poor neurons would overcome the shock of being again in the sociopath's mind.

"Harry" he found himself being told, while a hand was petting his forever unruly hair" Harry, did you knew that some witches and wizards had Soulmates?" Why was Tom Riddle giving him such an occasion to confess, to shout out his hidden feelings? "Soulmates cannot kill each other…" The wizard with the unruly hair said with a sleepy voice -he couldn't help it because of the touch on his hair that made him feel so at ease. "Why didn't they teach us this at Hogwarts then?" He couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy the closeness, picking up the elder wizard's scent, it was an unique aroma; a mixture between savage and soft, it was something that could not be put into words, it was as if someone dropped a bottle of Amortentia on him, but he knew it was not possible, who could approach the Dark Lord this close, well it appeared to be a lot of people including him at the moment, but still he liked to think that he was a special case.

He remembered in his dizzy mind, the face of the man that made him sit on his lap, wondering how could he after having been so handsome, having a snake like face and body? He clung onto Voldemort not caring that they were supposed to be enemies, all he could think of before he drifted to sleep was that they were fated to be together was it this bad to be with the one you love?

)ooo(

Lord Voldemort felt Harry's heartbeat and breathing go slower. He looked at the now sleeping face, noticing that he was becoming softer, especially toward a certain green eyed wizard. Would he have reacted like that before, when his soul was still under the influence of so many Horcruxes? Who knew? But if Harry knew that he made them what he didn't know is that he made the Horcruxes, so that the piece of soul they hided would merge back with his if they were destroyed. A familiar hissing awakened him from his thoughts; he didn't even need to turn to know that it was Nagini who came back from one of her Wormtail-hunting. He only let her since he couldn't bring himself to trust Pettigrew, and even though sometimes he could be useful, he despised traitors, and Wormtail was nevertheless one /_Is he the delicious boy you have said I can eat?_/ He didn't even answer when she added in a disappointed tone. / _He is too skinny for my taste._ /

/_He is mine._ / He answered in an annoyed tone, /_And no one is to touch him._/

Hissing laughter followed his sentence, how annoying could Nagini get? If it wasn't for the fact that she was his last Horcrux he would have gotten rid of her long ago.

/_Well then,_ / she said / _I want to be there when the crazy female will find him and that you will tell the crazy female that he is yours. /_

/ _You won't even have to be there because Bellatrix absolutely won't find him. _/ replied the only awake human in the room –but was he even human now that he was immortal? He heard hissing laughter again, what did he say that could be so funny.

_/ You said yourself that the boy had some strange ability that could attract danger;_ / said Nagini after she calmed down /_the crazy female is a danger for everyone._ /

He smiled lightly at the thought of seeing Bellatrix, when he will publically announce that he won't kill the Boy-Who-Lived. It wasn't one of those mad smiles he used to have, it was one of the smiles he showed to Hepzibah Smith, one of those smile where his red wine lips would stretch, and for a small moment attention would be drawn to only them; it was one of the reason for what he abandoned the form he obtained when he resuscitated, but now he could appreciate its advantages once again. A smile that could get someone to kill for him.

Smiling, emotions, he remembered that what seemed ages ago, he couldn't feel emotions that weren't hate or anger, nothing else. The situation had some advantages, most of the time he felt… bored, well who wouldn't feel bored with a bunch of quivering idiots that couldn't act as supposed to.

Without his six other Horcruxes, he felt more and more and was more human? But of course he was still higher than this lowly bunch.

/ _Nagini I wouldn't possibly let him alone. _/ He petted the sleeping little one's messy -but soft- hair.

He sighed when that last one leaned in the touch in his sleep, his soulmate looked so adorable like this and was all his, and then undressed him leaving him only with his underwear, and putted him on the bed covering his body with green and silver covers. Indeed he wouldn't let him possibly alone, never; he couldn't let someone now that his only weakness was Harry James Potter. He smirked at the thought knowing that the wizard with the famous scar would challenge him every day of their life together making _their_ immortality something worth to go on with. He would be better than that bunch of stupid groveling idiots; actually everyone with a bit of intelligence would be better.

Lord Voldemort prepared himself for the mortal pleasure that was called sleep. He undressed himself, and casted a compulsion spell on Harry that would forbid him from even trying to harm him. The dark eyed wizard relaxed, in the soft bed with only Slytherin's green sheets covering his bare body. "They did teach about Soulmates at Hogwarts. But why would dear Professor Dumbledore make his students learn about the only Light way to reach immortality." He had finally answered Harry's last question knowing that no one was hearing him, and he was preparing to answer the first. He was preparing himself to show him the memory of that day. He casted a memory transfer charm and he drifted to sleep with thoughts of the day he lost everything.

(**n/a**: this is just my version of what happened at Godric's Hollow)

He walked to Godric's Hollow a shadow among others, during Halloween. The sun was starting to set but not before what he had to accomplish, and he would; so that he would get competition out of the way. No one could vanquish Lord Voldemort, not even the Light leader. But he still had to be sure. He saw a child walking in front of him, trying to disguise himself pitifully into a ghost. Pitiful, muggles, and everything that came with them was pitiful. "That's a good disguise, sir" It said with a sickly sweet voice. It obviously had a mother that would wait for him, and scold him; well maybe he would make the boy a favor if he made sure all of the above wouldn't happen. He drew his yew wand while the Muggle gasped finally seeing his red eyes. The scarlet eyed Dark Lord cast a strong notice-me-not charm and then, "Avada Kedavra" a green light shot and the Muggle turned into nothing; that was if he was something to begging with.

And then he saw it a house that seemed to contain something that was his, his whole body feeling possessiveness flare inside it. Maybe this was meant to happen after all; maybe he was destined to kill a baby to ensure his reign. Pathetic but it was still necessary.

The Dark Lord casted his own Anti-Apparition and Anti-flooing wards, surprised when he noticed they weren't any apart of his own. He thought that the child that had the power to kill him would be more protected, it appeared that he wasn't.

He practically waltzed in the Potter's house; there were no defenses apart from the Fidelitus charm. They were foolish for believing in friends, in things that would never be eternal, and he was the proof of it.

As he entered the hall, he heard a male voice shout: "Lily it's him! Take Harry, I'll try to stop him!" He heard footsteps in the stairs and her weak attempts to protect herself from him, using … cupboards, tables?

Then he saw a messy haired wizard, in a defensive stance, the only thing that was off was that he didn't have his wand, _trying to stop him without a wand;_ it was not like he really stood a chance with one anyway. But did James potter really expect him to fight like a Muggle, and to dirty his hands? Well he never acted like he was expected to anyway.

He took off his hood revealing his face to the faint light coming from the windows, making the man look even more suspicious. Well he did not look like a snake like man, which was what Dumbledore told them, and what they saw from battles in the Ministry of Magic.

"Who are you?" said James Potter; "You're a Death Eater right?" He as a merciful Lord answered the questions that were torturing the Auror. "Me, I am merely the Dark Lord." Magic could make him look like the young man he was when he was in his thirties like Tom Marvolo Riddle, and also could make him look like his Lord Voldemort persona. And he was the very same person. "Avada Kedavra" He casted the killing curse with a mildly interested tone. He looked at the limp body that was now touching the floor, and then added. "As much as I would have loved to continue this conversation with you, I have more important things to do my dear twilight victim."

He liked the surprise that appeared on his enemies' faces whenever he attacked them like that, Seeding doubt in them. Maybe with a little chance James Potter would come back to haunt Dumbledore.

He putted on the glamor for his serpentine form, and mounted the stairs with all the grace that was due to a Dark Lord. He arrived in front of the room, and opened it with a simple flick of his wand, throwing the meagre protection Lily Potter nee Evans had putted up around the room. She didn't have to die; he would give her to Snape as recompense for his service.

He looked into emerald and fierce eyes. She too didn't have a wand. "Step aside!" She didn't even move, but tears welled up in her eyes and she started saying with a broken voice. "Not my Harry, please I will do anything but not my Harry" As if she could give him even a tiny bit of what he wanted.

Severus told him that the Mudblood was intelligent but what she was doing right now was anything but intelligent. Trying to defy him, he hated insolence, and death was the perfect punishment for it.

He walked past her limp body taking in the white walls and the broken cupboards around the room. He walked till he saw the body in the crib. It was the baby he was destined to kill, or, to be killed from. The boy was actually smiling; he was probably thinking that it was a mere trick from his father and that the beautiful green light was a mere light, that his mother would stand at any moment to reassure him. He should kill him before though; he couldn't stand baby cries, even at the orphanage he didn't.

"Avada Kedavra" and all he knew was pain.


	6. I made an ao3 account!

**Hey! I have made an AO3 account! I posted a story there, check me out ;) My name is Murder Queen and the fanfiction's name is Harry in the underworld. ;)**

**I am a bit busy now but I'll try to post the next chapter of If Harry never won soon. **

**Thank you everyone for reading! ;)**


End file.
